Caretaker of a Lively Orphanage
by Shiyumi-Neruka
Summary: Set about a year after the FFI arc. Haruna goes to Sun Garden as a full time worker during the school holidays and takes care of everyone there, however, being in an orphanage full of children, trouble and some drama ensues. Sun Garden based, with Haruna as a common character. Please review! No OCs or yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Haruna stared into space. The room had no talking despite having many

children in it. There was low volume music, the turning of pages, clicking

of mouses and buttons, tapping of styluses and typing. The kids of Sun

Garden were just doing their own things. The door softly creaked opened.

Hiroto popped his head in. "How's everyone doing? Dinner's getting ready

soon." He flashed the smile that would always comfort a crying kid and

melt and a girl's heart. We're fine, but bored to

death," Nagumo said, sprawled out on the floor, lifting his head up from

his black DS. "Don't worry, dinner will be ready soon." Then he frowned.

"What's that you listening to in your headphones, Clara?" Clara blushed

and closed her laptop. "My friend said that a soundtrack she had caught

her elder brother listening to on the web seemed fishy and recommended

that I don't listen to it but I was curious and decided to listen, so…"

Hiroto shared a worried look with Yagami. They both knew many

disgusting songs thanks to a school sports event that was playing music

from a weird radio station that seemed pretty fishy. Interestingly enough,

the teachers seemed more alert about the sporting events than some

wincing kids that were groaning at the music while waiting in their stands.

Hiroto, Yagami and a few Sun Garden kids had always been pretty good

at sports. Yagami, Yuki, ( She is not an OC, she is actually from Diamond

Dust) Clara and some other girls had always been good at VolleyBall.

Yagami widened her eyes a little. "Um… just don't let Hitomiko catch

you." Haruna smiled. "These kids can behave pretty well." Hiroto smiled

and gave an uncertain look. "Yeah…

probably when they are allowed top go on their laptops, DS , **(I don't **

**actually know the plural for DS, so…) **iPods and others… "Oh. But

I'm sure that they are nice otherwise." Haruna grinned. "I-it actually just

depends…" Hiroto stammered. Haruna didn't seem to hear him. "Time for

dinner,"Netsuha yelled, racing up the stairs. Holding her Teddy, Hana

sniffed the air. "Baked potatos, beef and mixed vegetables?" Netsuha

nodded. "Yeah. And wow, I'm happy no ones appreciates that I set ALL

the tables." "Thanks, now can we go to eat?" Yuki murmured, staring out of the window. "You seem forlorn," Satoshi remarked, lifting his eyebrows. "But

Yuki's always forlorn under that mask-" "Ugh, just shut up so we can go

and have dinner, Tooru!" "Okay, I was just being a responsive brother,

don't be so mean, Fuuko!" Tooru glared at Fuuko. Fuuko glared back, a

little scarier. "Forget it, let's just head downstairs guys! I'm starving!"

Touji snapped. The rest of the kids ignored him and headed downstairs,

then went to sit anywhere on the small cushions placed on the floor.

Tooru took out the potatoes and other food while Clara got out the water.

"Water is all we get to drink at dinner…" Ai complained. "Well it's good for

you," Haruna smiled. Shuuji just sat there for an strange reason.

"Hey… why don't we have a little fun time, all of us kids at midnight? It should be fun."

Clara whispered to Yuki. "Well I'm not sure… we need to arrange. We

need plans for fun at the ready. And what's the point of having a playover

if we just do our own thing by playing with toys and stuff? We could have

exciting stuff. Like detectives and games that include all of us and stuff.

And I first suggest that we tell Haruna or someone like that." "Okay, let's

quickly eat our dinner then tell Haruna, Hiroto, Shuuji and Midorikawa

about it in secret," Yuki responded. " Hey… don't you guys find that

Clara and Yuki's a bit secretive today?" Segeta whispered. "Look, she's l

leaving the table with Yuki… then talking to Midorikawa…then Hiroto…

then Haruna… and Shuuji… then LEAVING! " Maki hissed.

* * *

Me: So did you like the first chap? I hope you like it… please review! And also please have the reviews going easy because it's my first fanfic here;;

Netsuha: Huh? Since when I have to set the whole table in Sun Garden?

Me: … It's a fanfic, ninny. *giggles* Just kidding~

Netsuha: Huh? *scratches head* _Is she one of those writers who aren't actually THAT mean?_

Me:… Quit saying "huh?" and anyway, yes I do know when to be nice at the right time.

Netsuha: You can read my mind? O.o

Me: It's because I'M the one who's writing this? *giggles again*

Netsuha: ….O.o

Me: Look at your face! *giggles* haha!

** Please review~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, thanks for wanting to read this one! Again, please review! J

"WHAT?!" Hiroto, Shuuji, Haruna and Midorikawa exclaimed.

"Well…" Clara mumbled.

"Well… fine. We just can't let Hitomiko catch us. I guess its just a bit of fun, but we're not rebelling ever again," Shuuji said with a frown and a nod.

"Are you guys sure? I'm not sure if it's a good idea, considering that Haruna is working for us to have money and I would be feeling guilty if she got fired just because of us." Hiroto frowned and lifted his eyebrow.

"Although I'm in charge of you guys, I'm fine with the idea as long as the kids have fun, we don't get discovered, everyone else approves of it and no ones takes this as a signal that I'll allow you guys to do bad things," Haruna smiled and then nodded in approval. "I'm sure it will be fine, Hiroto, you don't have to feel bad."

Hiroto sighed a little. "I hope so. I just don't want you to lose your job, and besides, we wouldn't be able to have as much fun as we do when you're around."

"Don't worry, I have an adamant feeling that things will work out great! And thank you, but I wouldn't want to lose my special time with you guys too, and its because this sounds fun and I'm sure its only a once in a while thing and its plenty of fun, so you all should be waking up feeling not too tired." Haruna assured Hiroto.

Hiroto nodded. "Well, I trust your judgement then." Haruna grinned back.

"I don't have a problem with it, as long as we are careful and don't get caught or something, I don't want to get in trouble," Midorikawa gulped.

Hiroto sighed. "I suppose that once in a while, Hitomiko won't have a problem to let us have this sort of fun."

"If we're gonna have it, we'll have to plan. Games, course of actions to NOT get caught, rules, you name it all, and other stuff. And since this a midnight PLAYOVER there's no point in doing our own stuff. We should have fun and do stuff that you would actually do in sleepovers. Like interacting with each other," Shuuji added in.

Clara nodded. "Um… yeah. So what's the plan?"

"Shuuji and Hiroto can discuss with Yuki and Clara and Midorikawa can come with me to tell the kids the good news and prepare them for the suspense and surprise," Haruna grinned.

"Okay…! lets do this!" Hiroto exclaimed with determination.

Haruna, Midorikawa and Clara are silently crept down the stairs.

Midorikawa started to feel unsure. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Come on. We don't get much of this fun." Clara smirked. "And Shuuji is smart and knows that Ai is totally fired up for this, so I'm sure he'll find a good way."

"How is Hitomiko like towards you kids?" Haruna questioned.

"It actually just depends. Most of the time she's pretty nice and caring, except when we don't listen to her or do bad stuff, then she gets a little stricter. She never uses anything physical on us though." Clara smiled.

"Yeah! I'm pretty excited for the playover thing though, but I just don't want to get caught or feel like a rebel," Midorikawa gulped.

"I'm sure that we'll get through. I just hope that they will finish the planning soon so we can start as soon as possible and have more time…", Clara sighed.

"Its been an hour since dinner. Let's go tell the other kids!" Haruna said softly so that Hitomiko would not hear, but enthusiastically.

"Wait- I just remembered, Hitomiko is going on a 'hangout' with the creepy coach soon! Which means we have much more convenience! I'm SO happy!" Clara giggled in excitement.

"Yeah, good point Clara! But that means…" Midorikawa sounded hesitant "Will they…as in the creepy coach's students… harm us?" Midorikawa shivered.

Clara smirked haughtily. "I'm sure they won't be too scary."

"Huh?" Haruna lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah! We know our father is in jail. He used to be only 'The Genesis's' father, but one day he wrote a letter from his prison saying he vowed to be all our dads forever, so he is now all our dad! Anyway, before that letter got delivered, the postman there was sick on the day so they asked another cell guard. He accepted, but did have to get permission from the top prison guard and he said: "Do it at the risk of the letter NOT being delivered then." Father had no choice but to do it because he was desperate that the rest of us would get sent to another orphanage and risked it. Besides, he said that in the letter that that prison guard was really friendly to him. The letter got delivered by a mysterious boy around our age with a hood…uh… and….he looked scary, mysterious and suspicious and had a very very strange and creepy speech pattern like how a silent pervert would speak like!" Midorikawa gasped for air, since the long speech made him feel out of breath.

"There was another letter attached that was by father. It said Hitomiko should get married soon and he though that she should get to know a man… which apparently is the son of the really friendly prison guard. And he also wanted his son to get married, and they were pretty much 'friends', so…" Clara mumbled.

"Now they are getting to know each other? I'm happy for Hitomiko, and aren't you all feeling the same as well?" Haruna sounded happy but questioning at the same time.

"Yeah. And we can't remember his real name but this is their first 'getting to know' period. And Hitomiko is pretty alert and smart so she probably won't get in any trouble even though they haven't met yet." Clara looked cautiously around the orphanage's windows to see if the "creepy coach" had arrived.

"I see," Haruna nodded. "Anyway, we're at the room where they are at, right?"

Midorikawa slid open the door. "Guys! I have good news!"

Everyone else turned their heads towards the trio.

_Downstairs…_

The doorbell rings and Hitomiko briskly walks towards the door and opens it.

* * *

So did you like this chappie? One thing about me is that I get discouraged easily. If there is less than 3 reviews I… um…;;

But anyway! Please review J

Thanks for reading!~ ^-^


End file.
